


ビッグブラザー

by Prince_Ash



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Humanstuck, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-07-01
Updated: 2015-07-01
Packaged: 2018-04-07 03:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4247787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prince_Ash/pseuds/Prince_Ash
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"What the heck is she saying?!" <br/>"It's Japanese. She said hi and her name is Damara Magido." <br/>"Why is she speaking Japanese in freaking America?" <br/>"She's a foreign exchange student from Japan." <br/>"Oh."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Btw ビッグブラザー means Big Brother in Japanese! You'll understand why I named it that later! :3 welp READ MY SLAVES!!!!
> 
> Also it's kinds short  
> But that's cause it's more of a prologue then a chapter

"Karkat wake up!" Kankri yelled at his younger brother. The smaller boy groaned and sat up rubbing his eyes. Kankri went into the kitchen to start making a pp&j. Karkat came into the kitchen and sat at the bar and made himself some cereal. 

"So how are you this morning?" Kankri asked his brother. 

"Tired." Karkat uttered with his mouth full. 

"Karkat don't speak with your mouth full. And sit up strate!" Kankri sighed, 

"Your not my mom Kankri." Kankri stiffened, 

"And I'm not trying to be. I'm only trying to help you Karkat." 

"Yeah whatever." Karkat hissed and threw his bowl in the sink. He got his lunch and bag and started for the door. 

"Oh Karkat wait!" Kankri stopped him, "Why not I drive you to school?" He smiled, Karkat just looked down and left with out a word. Kankri sighed and got his things for school.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kankri thought that if he looked up he would have seen an angel.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok if it's in ' it's in Japanese cause I know nun of y'all wanna see kanji every were but when she texts it will be kanji (with English sub like this cause I can)

'Kankri what's wrong?' Damara's voice snapped Kankri out of his trance. 

"Hm? What do you mean?" Kankri asked her looking up from his plate of sushi.

'You seem upset.' She replied as she took another bite of her own food. 

"Upset? No I'm fine." Kankri said picking at the food with his chop sticks.

'Bull. Now what's wrong?' She asked him, he sighed an put his chop sticks down. He then looked at his hands which he put in his lap. "It's Karkat isn't it?" 

"I'm not trying to act like I rule his world. Really I'm not! But he seems to thing I'm overwhelming, overbearing! And I just don't know what to do anymore Damara!" Kankri ranted, a stray tear or two dropped from his eyes and down his cheeks. She put a hand on his back in a soothing manner. "It's just ever since-" he paused, "he's been so distant lately. It's truly starting to worry me." He put his head in his hands. "Oh if only she were hear." He let out a long sigh. "If only they were all hear." 

'It's ok Kankri I'm her-' Damara stopped when another voice stopped her. 

"Damara Megido!" It yelled, they both looked back to see it was the assistant principle. The AP was always after Damara because of the clothes she always came to school in. Damara hissed out a loud curse in Japanese and ran off out of the cafeteria. The AP sped off after her. Kankri sighed and continued to eat his food. 

"Yo, excuse me but would you mind helping me?" Asked a voice Kankri had never heard before. Kankri thought that if he looked up he would have seen an angel. But instead when Kankri looked up it was a boy. He looked to bee older then Kankri. He had greased, slick, black hair. His eyes were a beautiful bright purple. He wore a white tee and a black leather jacket. Now normally big, older, leather wearing greaser wanna-bes would scare the crap out of Kankri. But this one was different. Kankri couldn't tell if it was the voice, the eyes, or that amazing smile but the boy in front of him had a slightly happier aura then expected. The boy must have seen Kankri's starring because he waved his hand in Kankri's face. 

"Um, y-yes of course. My names Kankri, what is it I can do for you?" Kankri said nicely. 

"Names Cronus, and I'm lookin for my baby brother, Eridan. Do you many know where Miss Paint's class is?" The boy, Cronus, asked. 

"Ah, yes the art teacher. Well she's in building six but you really should go to the office if you came to cheek him out." Kankri explained, 

"Wow thanks! You know your the first guy that didn't tell me to screw off since I got here. Your not half bad kid. Maybe we could meet up. I need a friend or two ya know?" Cronus smiled, Kankri nodded. 

"That sounds nice." 

"Cool, well I better go bye!" Cronus said and left. Kankri was to engrossed on starring at the boy that he failed to realize that he had no way of contacting the male.


End file.
